Singing
by FindingThatDamnedOnePiece
Summary: Luffy was caught engrossing in one of his favorite hobbies. No one on the ship knew that such a thing would be the main cause to all of this. LuNa, FRobin, ZoSan.
1. Chapter 1: Singing

**Hey! FindingThatDamnedOnePiece is back with another One-Shot! Sorry 'bout not updating Love Is Worth a Sniffle! My younger sister read it and got me in trouble for writing romance (WORST THING EVER) so I have to take a break from it.. (I'll probably update in a month or two).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, and I have no relation to Christina Grimmie's "My Heart Will Go On" cover.**

**Warning: Before you read this story, watch "My Heart Will Go On" by Christina Grimmie, thats how I pictured Luffy for this fanfiction. If you don't watch it, you'll probably be very confused...**

**Hope you enjoy!**

It was a normal day on the Sunny-Go; the girls were lounging in their comfortable chairs, Usopp was sharing one of his many tall tales with Chopper, Zoro was busy training, Sanji was stirring up some iced tea for his 'Melloring's', and Franky was showing Brook some of his new custom gadgets he had just installed within his own arms.

But one thing seemed amiss… Would could it be?

"Eh? Robin, have you seen Luffy today?" Nami inquired, "No I have not, Navigator-san…" Robin answered slowly, realizing that something was definitely ajar.

Everyone unintentionally turned their heads in unison towards the masthead only to gaze upon the unusually silent and vacant seat of their captain. An odd sensation took over them all as they realized that something was off.

"Where's Luffy been?" Usopp asked with an unsure grin, everybody raised their shoulders slowly before they all drifted off to other places of the ship, searching for their missing captain.

After everyone had searched the men's quarters and the deck, they all gathered in the galley, all drawn in by a soft and faint noise they heard cascading from the music room.

"Eh? Is Luffy-san in the music room?" Brook asked with the raise of a brow, "I didn't know he could play anything…" He mumbled shortly after his first question.

"He's probably just playing the violin like a guitar." Nami said dryly before taking off towards the direction of the muffled noise.

Everyone followed.

"Alright guys, let's get Luffy out of there… Stupid Luffy… Always worrying us without rea-" Nami started, but she was cut off when she suddenly heard something she thought she would never hear in a million years.

"Alright…" Luffy said whilst in the midst of a hush sigh. He sat on the piano bench slowly and graced his fingers over the keys lightly, as if getting read for a performance.

Luffy started to play the piano beautifully. The melody he played gave off a sad but entrancing aura, and the Strawhats jaws fell to the ground as soon as they heard. But nothing could have prepared them for the occurrence that was about to happen next…

"_Every night in my dreams_

_I see you, I feel you,_

_That is how I know you go on.._"

The Strawhat's eyes bulged as they heard Luffy's elegant, beautiful, and controlled voice.

"EH?! LUFFY SINGS!?" Chopper exclaimed in a silent scream, careful not to blow their cover.

"Apparently so… And he's a great singer at that." Zoro answered quietly.

"_Far across the distance_

_And spaces between us_

_You have come to show you go on….._"

Everyone went silent as they listened to the beautiful song.

"_Near, far, wherever you are_

_I believe that the heart does go on_

_Once more you open the door_

_And you're here in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on_

_Love can touch us one time_

_And last for a lifetime_

_And never let go till we're gone_

_Love was when I loved you_

_One true time I hold to_

_In my life we'll always go on_

_Near, far, wherever you are_

_I believe that the heart does go on_

_Once more you open the door_

_And you're here in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on_

_You're here, there's nothing I fear,_

_And I know that my heart will go on_

_We'll stay forever this way_

_You are safe in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on…_"

Luffy finished his piano notes slowly before he got up and started to pack everything up again.

"AHHHH… It's been a while since I got to do that…" Luffy sighed with a lazy smiled seen plastered on his handsome features.

Luffy was walking towards the door when he suddenly heard something that made him freeze: _clapping_.

"LUFFY! THAT WAS AMAZING!" Franky bellowed as he ran up to Luffy and hugged him roughly.

"M-Minna…" Luffy said slowly, taken back and surprised. "What are you doing here?" he asked with a hint of pink covering his cheeks.

"We noticed that you were missing and went looking for you, only to find out that you have quite an amazing talent, Captain-san." Robin answered.

Luffy's face was now a deep crimson, he was so embarrassed! '_I can't believe they saw me...' _ Luffy thought to himself.

"Luffy? Why didn't you tell us you could do all that? That was amazing!" Usopp asked while he tilted his head.

"I don't know… It was never relevant… I guess…" Luffy answered slowly.

"It was never relevant?!" Nami said annoyed, "You could have at _least_ told me that you could sing... " She mumbled with a slight pout. "Jeesh… It's like you know everything about us but we know almost nothing about you…" She pouted further.

"Haha, sorry about that guys." Luffy said with a cheerful grin.

"It makes me wonder what else we don't know about you." Sanji said after he let out a puff of smoke.

"Yeah… I wonder what else." Zoro said with his eyes closed; leaning up against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Hey! Zoro! Don't be a hypocrite! You're a mystery, too!" Usopp said whilst he pointed his finger at the green haired swordsman.

"Whatever. We all have our secrets. Take Sanji as an example: We don't know rat-shit about whatever he did or what happened to him before baratie, and I doubt he was a sous-chef at that place for 18-19 years. And where the hell did Luffy learn to play piano? Where did Luffy grow up? Isn't he the son of the most wanted man in the world? How did he survive? For all you know, we could have been cannibals before you met us." Zoro said while he glared at Usopp.

"Fine, fine!" Usopp said while he put his hands up in a protective manner in front of himself. "But I hate how we're all so secretive. We should at least tell each other _some _things." Usopp said quickly.

"I agree with Long nose-kun." Robin said in her usual silky manner, "We should share some more information about ourselves." She said as she clasped her hands together elegantly.

"That's an interesting idea you got there, Robin-chwan!" Sanji said lovingly, thinking about learning more about his beautiful ladies.

"You're right! It may help our mental state and get us even closer!" Chopper agreed. "What do you think, Luffy, Zoro?" Chopper asked innocently.

Zoro shot Chopper a puzzling look, "A lot of us have things we may not want to share at all, and those things might take up a big chunk of our lives. I don't think everyone would share everything so easily…" Zoro said uneasily.

"Kenshi-san does hold a point." Robin interjected, "But I don't think it would be wise to hold secrets… Especially if those secrets could have something that could possibly harm them or prevent them from doing something in the future. It would be wise to inform all of us before such things could happen."

Zoro grunted in response, it looked as though he wouldn't be able to get away with this one.

Luffy opened and closed his mouth several times, looking as though he was unable to verbalize what he was trying to say.

"What if it's something we don't want to share, but it wouldn't put us at a disadvantage in the future either." Luffy asked with a blank, unreadable expression.

"Hmm…" Nami hummed puzzlingly, "Then you would have to share it anyway because I wanna know!" Nami said with a sly grin.

"And what if I never even begin the story and you never hear it?" Luffy smirked sneakily.

"Then I'll have to keep meat from you for a whole week afterwards as torture to make sure that you're telling the truth." Nami smirked deviously.

"Fine! FIne!" Luffy said desperately, "We won't!" he gasped weakly, imagining what it would be like without meat for seven whole days.

"I guess the gatherings will be held Saturday nights in the aquarium!" Nami and Robin decided.

"This should be fun…" Nami winked before walking off towards the deck again.

**Thanks for reading! Review and tell me what you think! I posted a poll on one of my secret accounts asking about which celebrities voice matches the best with Luffy, I had around 30-40 choices and Christina Grimmie won! I never thought people would choose a girl for Luffy! LOL! **

**Also, this chapter is not beta'd! It will have a lot of mistakes! If any of you wish to be my beta, please leave a review telling me so! **

**I don't usually put songs in my fics, so please tell me how I did! I would love to hear! Also, (I REPEAT!) I'm unable to update Love Is Worth a Sniffle for a month or two! I am left projectless! If you have any requests for some more One Piece one-shots or if you would like me to make this into a drabble or a multi-chapter story, please tell me if I should or shouldn't.**

**SIncerely, Damned-sama**


	2. Chapter 2: Dancing

**Hey, FindingThatDamnedOnePiece is back with a second chapter of **_**Singing**_**! Time to show off the rest of the crew's talents. But I've been thinking, maybe I won't just add their talents, maybe something more **_**romantic**_**. I've had some time to think about what to type out. Sorry for taking a while to get back to it. Shits been going down in my life and my twin reintroduced me to a couple song's that are really beautiful. This is gonna be awkward if she reads this chapter though. I usually don't sound so sappy. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Ne, Luffy!" Nami called over the music. They were in the middle of dancing for her 21st birthday party at a bar. "Luffy!" She tried to call through the loud music and dancing.<p>

"Hmm, Nami?" Luffy snapped his head back at her call. "What's up? Dance with me!" He called through the lights as he grabbed her hands and started to dance with her.

"Lu-Luffy.. Okay!" She said with a shocked expression. "I was thinking, maybe you'd perform for my birthday party?" She asked hopefully as she tried to keep up with Luffy's random, and crazed dance moves.

"Sure! What do you want me to do!?" Luffy yelled over the music as he shimmied her over him before shimmying over her in a dance move, causing her to blush.

"Hmm…. What do you think?" Nami asked for advice as she twirled around him.

"Well, What's your favorite song?" He asked with a grin plastered over his face. dipping her with skill, making her face turn crimson.

"I would tell you, but it's a sad song." She said with a soft frown. Luffy lifted her up and spun her in the air making her smile with glee. "Luffy!? When did you learn to dance like this?" She asked in euphoria.

"Ace taught me!" He said while smiling, "And if it's your favorite song shouldn't we play it anyway? If it makes you happy, who cares!?" Luffy grinned, pulling her close and moving in swift intricate moves.

"Oh, I see." Nami smiled kindly, "And would you do that for me, Luffy?" Nami said in a surprised tone. He was being so nice.

Nami looked around the room and smiled. Everyone was dancing and smiling. Franky was dancing with Robin, Chopper and Usopp were playing tag, Brook was playing the violin for some girls who were dancing for him, and the most surprising one was that Zoro and Sanji were dancing rather _romantically_ in the corner. Slowly and gracefully. It made Nami smile as she did the same with Luffy, who calmed down their crazy dancing to have a slow enjoyable one with her.

"Luffy…." Nami said sweetly, pulling him into a close embrace, "Thank you for doing this for me." She smiled before kissing his forehead.

Luffy's eyes were wide, and he actually blushed. "Thank you, Nami!" He beamed as he gave her one of his happy ol' grins. He pulled her close again and started to pick up the pace again, making Nami smile happily.

"Let's dance like crazy for now, and when we get back to the sunny, I'll sing for you!" He said happily. His grin never faltering. A look of sincere happiness written over his features. His eyes, they looked as if they had seen so much. As if Luffy had been through hell and back multiple times, usually he had a hurt look in his eyes, but his smile tricked everyone into thinking he was okay. Nami hated seeing him like that. But that wasn't the look he had at that moment. The look he had was one of true happiness. He was happy, excited, and energetic. This made Nami's day as she danced with him.

His moves were precise and swift, taking her breath away. Dancing with her captain was always such fun. She loved it. She felt something in her stomach throw her off. It felt like there were butterflies there. Nami contemplated if she was getting sick because he cheeks started to burn every time Luffy looked her in the eyes, but she soon figured out what was happening.

'_I'm falling in love...' _Nami thought to herself. Instead of being in denial about it, she gave a huge toothy grin and picked up the pace with Luffy. The was probably the best day of her life.

* * *

><p>The Strawhats were now at the Sunny, all tired from the rather eventful and crazy party they had just thrown. They all gathered at the dinner table, eating a delicious birthday cake that Sanji had cooked Nami.<p>

"What was your favorite part, Miss Nami?" Brook asked with a smile. Cutting his cake slowly.

"Oh, I loved it all…" She said almost breathless as she thought about the night she had. "It had to be my favorite birthday party ever." She said with a smile as she saw Luffy's goofy grin.

Nami looked over to Luffy, who was looking back. When they both realized that they were staring, they looked away quickly, blushes on their faces.

"Nami-san, you're blushing…" Robin said knowingly, "But don't worry. You aren't two aren't the only ones who found love." Robin smiled as her eyes made her way over to the chef and the swordsman. They were both so red, they resembled tomatoes.

"I'm happy you enjoyed your birthday, Nami-san." Robin said politely as she walked to the deck with Franky, who looked unusually happy when he and Robin intertwined fingers. This made Nami's brown eyes flicker with realization.

Nami smiled again. She thought if she smiled one more time her face would fall off. She'd been grinning like an idiot for the whole day, but there she was. That smile still going strong on her lips. It wouldn't go away even if she tried.

* * *

><p>"Nami, follow me!" Luffy smiled as he grabbed her hand and ran off through the galley with her.<p>

"O-okay!" Nami said quickly as she ran with him to the kitchen. "What is it, Luffy?" She asked as she stopped by the door. "Luf-" She began, but his finger pressed against her lips signifying her to keep quiet. Her cheeks turned scarlet but she nodded.

"Look." Luffy whispered as he turned his head to peer into the kitchen. Nami did the same and when she saw what was inside, she gasped quietly and giggled happily.

Zoro and Sanji were dancing.

This wasn't any party dance, it wasn't very crazy at all at that. They were slow dancing. Zoro's fingers were intertwined with Sanji's and they were pulled close as they danced slowly, silently.

"They're so cute together…" Nami cooed quietly. Luffy nodded in agreement. Nami sure didn't expect it, but she smiled when he did.

It looked like they were talking about something, but they didn't know.

"I can't hear them…" Nami frowned, but she continued to watch.

"Just watch…" Luffy smiled knowingly. Nami tilted her head a bit, but kept watching nevertheless.

Zoro suddenly pulled Sanji out of his hug-like, calm embrace and held his hands to the sides of Sanji's face. Sanji's eyes met Zoro's slowly. He smiled.

Sanji suddenly closed the gap between their lips and wrapped his arms around Zoro's neck. Zoro's arms secure at Sanji's waist.

"I told you…" Luffy smiled, turning back to look at Nami.

Her eyes were wide and her mouth was gawking. "Now I did _not_ expect that, but oh my god were they meant to be. It just feels right to see them together." Nami said with a smirk.

"Well, I'm pretty sure that their kiss is gonna evolve into something a little more intense, we might want to sneak out before something 'fireworky' happens." Luffy said wisely.

Nami's eyes widened and she nodded harshly in agreement. This time she grabbed Luffy's hand and she started to run with him to the music room.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot to perform for you." Luffy smiled. "What's your favorite song? Does Brook have it on piano?" Luffy asked as he sat on the piano bench.

"Yeah, I first heard the song when we first recruited him. He played it and I was immediately hooked. Here it is!" Nami explained before she raised her hands proudly, holding the piano song.

Luffy's eyes quickly scanned over the papers contents, "This _is_ a sad song." Luffy said as he looked through it. "I know this song." He smiled.

"Oh, you do? You know the words, too?" Nami asked hopefully.

"Yeah!" Luffy smiled as he graced his fingers over the piano keys. Familiarizing himself.

"My Immortal." He said before he readied himself. Nami sat down beside him and closed her eyes.

Luffy started to play the piano keys softly, moving his head around slightly as he did it. He lifted his head before he started to sing the sad song.

I'm so tired of being here

Suppressed by all my childish fears

And if you have to leave

I wish that you would just leave

'Cause your presence still lingers here

And it won't leave me alone…

Nami's eyes widened at his beautiful, and very feminine voice. She smiled as the melody played. His powerful and amazing voice never shaking. She leaned her head on his shoulder.

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

Nami listened as his voice became louder, the beautiful sound making her smile subconsciously.

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have all of me

You used to captivate me by your resonating light

Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind

Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams

Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have all of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone

But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have all of me….

Nami gave a big smile as tears of joy welled up in her eyes. She wrapped her arms around Luffy and hugged him tightly.

"Nami?" Luffy asked, confused on why she was hugging him.

"Please just… Let me have this moment." She smiled as she pulled him closer and kissed him.

Luffy's blush had gone to an innocent pink from a hug to a dark scarlet from the kiss. He looked at her as she pulled away with confusion and embarrassment.

"Sorry," Nami laughed as she wiped away her tears, "Didn't mean to do that, I jus-" She tried to explain, but Luffy had already pulled her in for another kiss.

Nami was left speechless, but she didn't question it, instead she closed her eyes and deepened the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. Luffy tucked some of her long hair behind her ear as he also deepened the kiss, he scooted himself closer to Nami.

Nami smiled in the kiss as Luffy pulled away, allowing them both to breath.

"Woah." Was all Luffy could verbalize, Nami was practically the same.

* * *

><p>The next morning everyone came over to kitchen for breakfast, but they found out that Sanji had not cooked breakfast and he wasn't up yet.<p>

But then again… Neither was the swordsman.

No one had put 2 and 2 together, and it was already too late when they looked in the men's quarters to find the two men shirtless and sweaty, Sanji on top of Zoro.

Gasps were heard throughout the room as they all scurried out of the room.

"Robin! Your nose is bleeding!" Luffy laughed as she scrambled to get a handkerchief to clean her nose.

"Oh, that was the best birthday ever." Nami murmured as she sat next to Luffy and pulled him into a kiss in front of the whole crew.

Well, except the blond chef and the green haired swordsman.


End file.
